


All's Fair

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fair comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

Chaos was everywhere, even in her underdeveloped peripheral vision. So many colors and people and... a miasma of "fun". Daria looked over to Jane and shrugged. "We got free tickets. Might as well go do things like shoot toy guns at balloons and terrorize my sister who is probably here with an entire gaggle of boys."

"A whole gaggle, you say?" Jane held up her tickets. "Nah. Let's ride something. That roller coaster looks pretty sturdy for a fair ride."

Daria shook her head. "No. There is no way in hell that you're going to get me on _any_ of these death traps. I have already risked my stomach in the hands of the carnival gods by sharing a funnel cake with you. No rides."

"Hey, Daria." 

Daria sighed and tured around. Trent. Of course. "Hey."

"Yeah, um, I heard you talking with Janey. I'm not much for these rides either, so you could come with me. They've got bumper cars set up way over there. Gravity can't take them down, so they're safer than the rest of this stuff."

Jane smirked. "Yeah, you guys go off and do your thing. I see Brittany and Kevin heading for the roller coaster, so I'm going to try to sit behind them. Then, if I scream very loudly, they'll think I'm karma coming back at them for all of their loud and obnoxious pep rallies."

"Other than your delusion that they might know what karma is, I like your plan. Yell twice as loud from me." Jane walked off with a wave and Daria wrinkled her nose. "So, Trent, bumper cars?"

Daria shrugged and they started to head off to the other side of the fairgrounds. "Uh oh," Trent said as they got close. "Isn't that your sister?"

Quinn was seated in the only pink bumper car and leaning on the wheel casually as she occasionally said, "Oh, stop!" or something similar to where Jeffy, Joey and Jaimie were repeatedly ramming into one another in a bid to try to be able to ride next to Quinn. As Daria watced, Sandi, in her purple bumper car, noticed the commotion and directed her bumper car directly at Quinn with a snarl.

"Yeah, maybe not the bumper cars after all. Want to try to toss rings on a bottle?"

Trent laughed. "Nah. I think I'd rather do the funhouse."

Daria grimaced. "Uh, those aren't exactly fun, you know."

Looking around, Trent smiled. "Okay, so, you're not too full from your funnel cake, are you?"

"Not _too_ much, I guess."

"Then we'll get cotton candy." Trent led the way and procured two white paper cones of pink spun sugar. He handed one to Daria and took a large bite of his own. "Oh man. I had to go to the hospital as a kid once because of cotton candy."

"Did you somehow eat too much of it?" Daria pulled off a clump and shoved it in her mouth.

"Nah. Saw some exposed insulation and tried to eat it. Didn't taste _nearly_ as good."

Daria laughed and tore off another strand of pink. "I bet not." Trent leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Uh, what?"

He shrugged. "I'm still bad about that urge to eat every fluffy pink thing I see. You had a little cotton candy on you."

"I don't need to be careful about putting it in my mouth then, do I?" Daria felt herself blush.

"Let's see," Trent said and leaned forward and kissed her. When he finally pulled away a moment later, he smiled. "I don't know. That's _way_ better than insulation."

"It was also better than the funnel cake." 

Trent pointed toward the roller coaster. "We should go find Janey. The odds seem pretty high that thing is going to collapse. If she's going to be decapitated in a horrible accident, we should at least watch."

Daria ate more cotton candy, fully aware that she was a much brighter color of pink.


End file.
